Emerald Oceans
by MasaZ
Summary: AVALANCHE's struggle against Emerald Weapon and the tragedy which follows..


Cloud sat at the edge of the misty waters, staring down into their mysterious depths.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this, Cloud?" Tifa's voice floated down from a large rocky outcrop.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, what about you guys?" Cloud's voice seemed to betray the look of confidence set in stone upon his face.  
  
"I still think you lot are goddamn insane, y'know?" Cid lit yet another cigarette and took a large drag from it before shaking his head and throwing it into the ocean. "It's no good, I'm too goddamned nervous."   
  
"This is gonna be a lot harder than dat Sephiroth guy we fought.." Proclaimed Barret, voicing the thought that was on everybody's mind at that moment. They had fought their arch-nemesis, but now they had a much harder battle. An underwater fight to the death. Cloud glanced down into the waters, straining his Mako-blue eyes to catch a glimpse of their enemy. After a few minute's silence, he pointed down into the water. "There it is. Emerald Weapon."  
  
The group jumped down from their various positions and crowded around the young warrior for a better look at the elusive creature. They could just make out it's emerald green armour glinting in the sunlight as it patrolled the murky depths of the ocean that it considered it's territory. There was a long, drawn out silence as everyone realised the enormity of the task ahead. They had been given the mission by the citizens of Kalm, the Midgar slums and Junon in fear of their safety. Cloud had willingly agreed, saying it would be no problem. Now he wasn't too sure. It was Nanaki that eventually broke the silence. "Have we decided on the parties?"  
  
Cloud turned to face the silent band of freedom-fighters stood behind him. "Who's going then?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other. Then Tifa stepped forward. "I'll come, Cloud." She said uncertainly.  
  
There was yet another silence. Everyone wanted the undoubted fame that would come with the Weapon's defeat, but no-one wished to die if it went horribly wrong. Finally, Nanaki padded forth.   
  
"I shall help. I have nothing to lose."  
  
Cloud smiled at his brave words, but wondered, with a slight twinge of sadness, unusual for a man such as himself, whether life really did hold no meaning for the flame-red beast.  
  
"Ok den, we all got our equipment?" Barret's voice issued forth. His job was to watch the battle from the surface, and make sure everything went according to plan.   
  
Cloud ran a leather clad hand over Ultima Weapon. "Knights of the Round linked with HP absorb,, Mime and Full-Cure." He mumbled. "Yeah. Got everything." He played nervously with the Escort Guard hanging loosly on his wrist. "Oh. And Barrier as well." he said, removing the green, translucent Materia Orb and throwing it from hand to hand before replacing it.  
  
Tifa checked the Materia slots on her Minerva Band. "Mime, Slash-All and....."She paused momentarily, trying to make out the faded lattering on the last orb, "..Hades. All there." She sat down next to Cloud and stared fixedly out to sea.  
  
"All appears to be in order. Final Attack linked with Phoenix, Mime, Bahamut Zero and W-Summon." Nanaki appeared as calm as the glittering blue ocean stretching out before them.  
  
"Well then, shall we go?" It was more of a statement than a question, from a girl that so obviously wanted the ordeal over with.  
  
Cloud nodded, so did Nanaki. Tifa and Cloud rose silently to their feet and walked the few hundred yards to the submarine, the firey red beast following behind them.   
  
As they reached the Submarine, Cloud ran a well-trained eye over it. He noted all the dents, scratches and patches of rust where the salt drenched water had beaten it mercilessly, combining with the raging gales all too common in Junon, to wear the vessel down.   
  
"It's not surprising we hardly use this thing, is it Cloud?" A calm, mysterious voice reached the assembled team.  
  
Cloud spun round, instinctively reaching for the large sword strapped to his back. "Vincent?" He lowered his hands immediately and looked at the introverted ex-Turk expectantly.  
  
"I have your supplies, if that is what you are waiting for." Vincent produced a large box, seemingly from nowhere.   
  
"Our supplies. Shit! I'd totally forgotten! Thanks a lot Vincent." A slight smile spread across Cloud's face, which, mixed with the fear in his eyes, gave a very stange image indeed.  
  
Vincent didn't reply, but pulled a list out of the box and ran a single finger down it. " Five Megalixirs, Three Phoenix Downs, three Hero Drinks, seven Ethers and five Remedies. That seems to be all. Shouldn't you have requested more?" Vincent posed a question, highly strange for a man who had spent half of his life in a coffin.  
  
"Yes," Cloud sighed regretfully, "But we lost most of our Gil during the escape from the Northern Crater."  
  
Vincent raised his head in acknowledgement. "Good luck." He shook Cloud's gloved hand and headed away to join the other members of Avalanche, who had taken up positions on the edge of the beach, poised to fight off anything that threatened their mission's success.  
  
Cloud lifted the heavy box into the waiting submarine, and followed Tifa and Nanaki into the cockpit of the rusting vessel.   
  
"Do you remember how to control this Cloud?" Asked Tifa, trying to hide the fact that she was extremely worried. Cloud nodded once in reply and pressed the ignition button and listened as the engine stuttered to life, causing the whole submarine to lurch forward, ripping through the still ocean like a knife through butter.  
  
He pulled the control stick down, causing the submarine to descend slowly to the ocean floor, where the Emerald Weapon roamed. Nanaki, who was padding across the cold, steel floor of the submarine, paused to look out across the ocean. Everything seemed slightly distorted, but, beyond it all, he could make out Emerald Weapon gliding effortlessly across the ocean floor.   
  
"There it is. Are we going to go for him then?" He asked.  
  
Cloud and Tifa nodded simultaneously. Cloud cut the Submarine's ignition and clambered out of the chair, striding across the small, dingy room to the large box that they had brough wth them.  
  
"Ok, Tifa, can you take the Phoenix Downs? Nanaki, you take the Megalixirs, I'll take Ethers and Remedies, and we can have one Hero Drink each. Is that alright with you both?"  
  
The two fighters nodded. "Right...Ah, one more thing," Cloud delved into his pocket and produced a shining, purple Materia orb. Tifa and Nanaki gathered around Cloud to find out what the Materia was. Cloud ran a finger along it's name, etched deeply into the magical orb.   
  
"Underwater Materia." He read out aloud, "It'll allow us to breathe underwater, so we have as long as we like." He unsheathed his sword and fixed the Underwater Materia into a spare slot. It seemed to melt into his weapon, giving his sword the appearance of being jewel-encrusted.   
  
"Ok, shall we go?"  
  
Tifa replied by walking over to a small hatch and prising it open. "Let's go."  
  
The three friends crouched down and ducked under the low doorway, straightening up when they entered the new room. It was quite small, with just enough room for the three of them.  
  
Cloud looked around for several seconds. "I'm really scared." His words echoed the thoughts of every man, woman and creature that was involved with the mission.  
  
"Me too." Tifa was staring out of the small window that was the room's only source of light, if you could call it that. She watched the towering creature draw ever closer towards the submarine.  
  
Nanaki turned towards the hatch they had entered through several minutes previously and slammed it down, pressing a buttton next to it, sealing the hatch shut. "I have nothing to fear. Not even death."  
  
Tifa's face saddened as she knelt close to the lion-like creature. " Don't be like that, we'll be here for you, you know that." She ran a hand through his blazing red fur and then stood up. She could see the Weapon's face clearly, the blue and red orbs embedded in it's armour shone like jewels.   
  
"It's time." Stated Cloud, taking a deep, steadying breath. "Open the door, Tifa."  
  
Tifa did as her leader had commanded, and pressed a switch next to the window. Almost straightaway, water gushed into the cramped chamber, impairing their senses. Cloud motioned for the group to move outside towards the now stationary Weapon. They waded through the unrelenting water, still pouring in in torrents. Now they stood on the bottom of the ocean, watched by the gigantic monster. The three brave warriors assumed their now familiar battle poses. Cloud exchanged glances with his team-mates. They had fought together for so long, they could anticipate the reactions of their fellows in battle.   
  
Cloud raised his sword and shouted as loud as was humanly possible, "Ulimate End!" Even then, his words were lost in the icy cold water.  
  
He watched as the enviroment around him darkened, fading into infinity as the Knights of the Round Table launched their attack on Emerald. They kept going for what seemed like an eternity, like a drill boring through an endless sheet of metal. Finally, their assault was over, and Tifa found it was her turn to attack. She used to Slash-All to great effect, slicing through Emerald's four 'eyes'.   
  
Nanaki decided to W-Summon Bahamut Zero, watching in awe as the large, blinding ray of light cut through Emerald, slicing it's armour in two. Before the summon had a chance to repeat itself, the towering creature fell through the water, landing on the rock-studded ground with a dull, resounding thud. The party stood in silence, no-one daring to speak, until Cloud eventually told them what they had expected.   
  
"It's dead." He mouthed, grinning wildly.  
  
Tifa punched the water above her and Nanaki reared up on his haunches, howling silently at the fallen giant.  
  
Cloud smiled as he swam towards the submarine, his mind racing. He'd be famous, he'd have money again, he could do anything he wanted. He opened the hatch once more, and waited until Tifa and Nanaki were safely inside, before closing it behind them.  
  
"We did it!" Tifa proclaimed, examining her fighting gloves, barely scratched.  
  
Cloud nodded, wiping his soaking wet hair out of his eyes. "Look, I'll open this hatch, you'll have to go through it as fast as possible to stop all this water getting in, Ok?"  
  
Tifa nodded as Cloud punched the button, causing the metal door to slide open effortlessly.  
  
The group ducked under it as fast as they could, slamming it shut on the other side. Cloud walked over to the controls, his heavy leather boots disturbing the shallow film of water covering the floor. He lowered himself into the control seat once more and pulled the stick upwards. "Going up!" He exclaimed, making no effort to hide his excitement as the submarine broke the surface of the water.   
  
Tifa threw open the rusting hatch and clambered up onto the top of the submarine. Water ran off the sides, making her lose her footing. She slid along the surface of the vessel and collapsed onto the white, sandy beach outside Junon. Almost immediately, she was swamped by her team-mates, hugging her and slapping her on the back.   
  
"How did you know we won?" She gasped breathlessly.  
  
"We just guessed that you wouldn't come back up if you hadn't!" Grinned Cid, hugging her tightly, as though they were long-lost relatives, reunited at last.  
  
At that point, Cloud's mop of drenched, spiky, blond hair emerged. "Hey, don't forget 'bout me!" He shouted, forgetting, for a moment his cold, 'don't give a damn' facade.   
  
"How could we forget yo' Cloud?" Laughed Barret, his face breaking into a rarely seen smile as he thumped his comrade on the back.  
  
Cloud stumbled forward. "Uh, thanks Barret!"   
  
At that very moment in time, the burning tail of Nanaki rose into view as he bounded across the sandy beach to meet his allies.   
  
"Heeeyyy! Red!" Cid waved his cigarette in the air, sending smoke billowing across the beach and out to sea.   
  
Nanaki's tail swayed slightly in the breeze. "That's me!" He growled, the air of joy making him forget, for one brief moment, all of his own problems.  
  
Amidst all the excitement and furore, Cloud stood staring out to sea, the roaring gale whipping up the sand and salt, flinging it carelessly into his face. He looked at himself. His drenched, navy blue jumper, the leather straps that bound his sword to his body were a dirty brown now, his hair was no longer spiked up as was usual, but falling into his face like the torrents of gushing water had done inside that submarine. He felt, deep down in his heart, that it had all been for nothing. He felt a hand fall on his drenched shoulder.   
  
"What's the matter Cloud?" Tifa's soft, gentle voice seemed to provide a haven from the thoughts that were currently troubling him.  
  
He didn't say anything for a moment. Would it be best to tell Tifa what he thought, or should he keep it from her, wait until it was too late. She was so happy. No, he'd have to tell her.   
  
He turned to her, "Tifa....I-I don't think Weapon's dead.."  
  
Tifa looked concerned. "Cloud, we killed it, you saw it for yourself, are you really sure?"  
  
Cloud screwed his face up, thinking back to what he had learnt over the years. "But, Weapon can't...Nevermind, doesn't matter now."  
  
Tifa cocked her head to one side, her dark brown hair falling into her face. "If you say so...C'mon, let's go for a walk." She didn't wait for a response from the confused young man, but took him by the arm and walked him to the top of the cliff, away from the noise and excitement of the celebrations far below.  
  
"Cloud? I need to tell you something.." She stopped, her mouth was dry, her heart pounding. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if? What if? What if she never got this chance again? She pushed her worries to the back of her mind. "Cloud? I-I love you..." She stared up at the sky, wishing the ground would open up and take her away from it all.  
  
Cloud put a single, leather covered hand to her face and gently brushed her hair back. "I love you too, Tifa."  
  
His voice was like music to her ears. She had waited years for him to say those three words.   
  
"I-I..." Her voice trailed off as Cloud moved her face slowly towards his, their lips touching continuously in a passionate embrace. He held her tightly in his strong arms, never wanting the moment to end.   
  
As they drew slowly away from each other, they heard applause and whoops of joy from the beach below.   
  
Cloud grinned. "Some people never change!"  
  
Tifa smiled back at him and waved down at their captive audience. "You guys, honestly!" She shouted down at them playfully.  
  
"Heey, Romeo, we're going to the Highwind, yeah? See ya in a bit!" Cid roared, his voice carried by the wind towards the two lovers.  
  
Cloud nodded, "Yeah, see ya later!" He watched as, far below, Cid lead the group towards the Highwind, it's engines roaring into life as the crew saw the Captain approaching.  
  
Tifa rested her head against Cloud's chest, still soaking wet from the day's adventures. "Cloud? I want this day to go on for ever."  
  
"Me too." Cloud sighed. "I was going to tell you at the Gold Saucer, but..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"I know...Aeris.." Tears filled Tifa's eyes as she remembered her lost friend. "Why-why did she have to die?"  
  
Cloud shook his head. "I dunno either." He ran his hand through Tifa's hair. "She smiled in the end..."  
  
Tifa closed her eyes tightly, tears streaming down her face. Cloud held her closer.   
  
"Heeey, don't be like that, it'll all be alright. She died for the planet, for us.." He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Let's go now, the others'll be waiting."  
  
Tifa gazed out across the sea. "Just a little longer..." Her deep brown eyes watched the tide coming in, tears and the salt carried on the gentle breeze stung her eyes and face as she tried to make out a figure on the horizon. As it drew nearer, her heart almost stopped dead. She gripped Cloud's hand tightly as the familiar, shining green armour caught the sun.  
  
"Cloud?" She asked, her voice quaking with fear.  
  
"What is it Teef?"  
  
"He's back." Tifa held onto Cloud's gloved hand as they turned to face the sea.   
  
Cloud's eyes widened. "Oh no." They both stood for a moment, the wind growing stronger, attacking their sodden clothes, numbing their senses.  
  
The weapon roared as it ploughed into the shoreline. Water gushed off it's glistening armour, it's four magical eyes blinking constantly. It opened it's gigantic mouth, and the sky grew darker, as if the life was being sucked out of the planet itself. Emerald's mouth started to glow, a large, brightly burning ball of fire gathering there, growing by the second.   
  
Cloud looked at Tifa. "We've gotta run for it." He said it so seriously that Tifa started to become nervous. If Cloud was scared, there was definitely something to worry about. Tifa loosened her grip as Cloud started out across the clifftop, his heavy leather boots thudding into the ground, his legs were burning, his face stinging. Tifa tried harder and harder to keep up, but the rain was making it even more difficult for her, and she slid, crashing into the ground with a sickening thud.   
  
As soon as she hit the rain splattered ground, she looked over her shoulder, watching the Weapon build up it's attack. "Cloud! Clooouuudddddd!" She screamed louder, her voice breaking.   
  
Cloud spun round, running against the wind to save his loved one. He gritted his teeth as he remembered the promise he had made to Tifa nearly seven years ago. He narrowed his eyes. About four hundred metres to go. "Please let me save her, oh God don't let her die! Just give me this chance to keep my promise! " He yelled, but his pleas for help were lost in the gale, carried away like a feather on the wind. He pushed himself further, until finally, he reached Tifa's helpless body. He held out an arm to her.   
  
"Come on Tifa, grab my arm!"   
  
She stretched out, flailing hopelessly. It was too late. The Weapon roared mercilessly as it unleashed the beam of fire. In an instant, Cloud had flung himself in front of it, his only thoughts were of saving Tifa. He closed his eyes tightly as his world was turned upside down. He grimaced a the explosion hit his limp body, tearing at his clothes, ripping at his flesh as it threw him down the cliffside, showing no remorse. The noise was incredible, he tried to block the sound out, but it wouldn't go. It was the worst thing he had ever experienced, more terrifying than Sephiroth's Supernova summon, worse than even Meteor itself. As he opened his eyes he saw the ground rushing towards him at the speed of light. He braced himself for the bone-shattering impact that would undoubtedly finish him off. It didn't come. He cautiously opened both eyes and looked around. Everything was silent, bathed in a rich, deep blue. In front of him was Emerald Weapon.   
  
Cloud bit his lip anxiously. He might never see his friends again. He couldn't fight it off on his own. He reached for his trusty sword, and felt great relief upon discovering it's battle-worn handle. He drew his sword and fell, once more, into his fighting stance.  
  
The Emerald Weapon rose to the surface, then slammed down hard on Cloud, sending him down with one blow. Cloud's anger was rising as quickly as Emerald had attacked, and charged at him, yelling "OMNISLASH!"   
  
He flew at the mighty creature, using his remaining energy to rain blows down on it, trying hard to keep his sword under control as it glanced off the monster's diamond-hard armour. As his attack drew to an end, he fell to the ground, exhausted. If he could keep going, he would be fine. He knew he had no MP left, but he could keep on attacking.  
  
Cloud finally summoned the energy to rise to his feet, and, as he did so, Emerald detached it's large, wing-like appendages from it's lower body, sending a strong torrent of water crashing down on Cloud's defenceless figure. He yelled in silent agony, writing in pain as he rose to the surface amidst a mass of bubbling, boiling water, pushing him onto the sandy beach.   
  
"This is it...The end..." He uttered, raising his head slightly to check the rest of his body. Blood was gushing from a deep wound in his chest, dyeing his torn clothes a deep red. He winced as he saw Emerald tearing towards him, ready to destroy him, to rip, tear, shred him to pieces.   
  
As the Weapon drew closer, he could hear a great, deafening roar, but this time, not from the creature itself, but from the Highwind. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he would be spared from the Weapon's grasp.   
  
The Highwind sliced through the air, hovering above Emerald. Cloud watched, stunned as a barrage of bombs fell, screaming throuhg the air, onto the attacking monster. It screeched in agony, like a wounded dog, then dived into the ocean, swimming away from the destruction that had so suddenly come about.  
  
Tifa threw a ladder over the side of the airship, as Cid carefully drew closer to Cloud.   
  
"Hey, Cloud, come up quickly!  
  
Cloud tried to shout back, but spluttered, coughing up blood from his injured lungs.  
  
Tifa looked at him anxiously and shouted back to Cid.  
  
"What the Hell? I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Cid thundered out of the cockpit, and ran over to the edge of the Highwind. He climbed slowly down the ladder, holding tightly on to it as the wind blew it out across the wide stretch of ocean. As he dropped down on to the beach, he motioned for the others to join him, who climbed down the precarious ladder one by one.   
  
Tifa ran over to Cloud, stumbling over the rocks as she rushed to reach him.  
  
"Tifa..." He coughed, blood still issuing forth from his chest-wound.  
  
"Oh my God, what happened?" Tifa collapsed by his side, blinking back tears.  
  
"Nothing...Look, I'm not gonna survive..."  
  
"Cloud, don't say that....You can't die.." Tifa's voice faded away a she was overcome by her tears. Sobbing silently, she held Cloud's hand tight in her own.  
  
"I...Look, I need to give you something...Was going to give it...After fight.." Cloud reached intohis pocket, his fingers grasping a small box. He was glad that it was still there, even if his sword had vanished. "It's...A ring.." He prised open the lid of the box, revealing two shining, golden rings.   
  
Tifa reached out for one of the rings. "They're...they're beautiful Cloud.." She slipped it on to her long, slender finger and admired it lovingly. Cloud forced a smile onto his pain-wracked face and raise his hand. Tifa slipped his glove off and slid the matching ring on to his own finger.  
  
"Tifa...I never wanted it to end this way..Thanks, all of you." He gave a gut wrenching cough, blood splattering his face, then fell silent.   
  
"Oh my God.." Tifa threw herself against his battered frame and sobbed helplessly.   
  
Barret shook his head and stared out to sea.  
  
"Why him? Why the fuck did it have to be him?" Demanded Cid, throwing his trademark cigarette to the ground.  
  
Vincent stood staring at Cloud's lifeless body, and Tifa, seemingly aware of his steely gaze, looked up, her beautiful face streaked with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Tifa." Was all Vincent said. His expression din't change in the slightest, but Tifa could tll, that deep down, he too was suffering in silent agony.  
  
Barret knelt down next to the heartbroken woman. "Hey, Tifa, shall I... Y'know?" Barret whispered softly, jerking his head towards the sea.  
  
Tifa nodded. "It's what he would have wanted.." She leant closer to Cloud's body and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Cloud..."   
  
Barret hauled Cloud's limp body over his shoulder and waded out to sea, icy wter gushing into his boots, numbing his feet. He ignored it, overcome with silent grief at the death of one of his closest friends. He slowly lowered Cloud into the biting water. "See ya later Cloud. Thanks for everythin'." With that, he removed his hands from under Cloud's body, watching him slowly sink to the bottom of the sea.   
  
As he dragged himself out of the water, he noticed Tifa, sat huddled up, with the waves lapping at her feet. He strode over to her, trying to put on a brave face in spite of himself.  
  
"Hey Tifa, cheer up, it's not the end of the World y'know." He wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and held her tight as she sobbed uncontrollably.   
  
He stared out across the sea. The waves were blood-red, the only reminder of the fateful battle that had taken place.   
  
"Hey, do you want to keep his sword?" He asked her softly.  
  
Tifa nodded, calming down slightly.  
  
Barret, still keeping hold of Tifa, reached over for Cloud's sword, and handed it to Tifa. "There y' go."  
  
Tifa smiled weakly as she ran a long hand along the weapon. "Where-where did you find it?"  
  
"It was a few metres away." Then, seeing Tifa's look of disappointment, added, "But the Full Cure's gone. Dammit."   
  
Tifa shook her head. "I'll take my rvenge, one day, one day.." She raised her head, gazing up at the star-filled sky.  
  
"One day...One day...." 


End file.
